Antz 2: Rise of the Mantis
by snakeboy33
Summary: This is an Antz with Woody Allen fanfic. It is similar to 300. Here's the summary, an empire has risen to take over everything, and Z, Bala, and Weaver have to stop it. Note this is right after Bala and Z's wedding.


Prologue

A large praying mantis zoomed through the air one his wings, soaring to a rose patch. He flew down towards the base, where he entered something that almost appeared to be a door. It opened to a vast tunnel, leading up and down; it was what outsiders called the Shadow City, the capital of the Mantis Empire. Many mantises walked through the corridors, some to the top, where the mines were, others went down, to the center of the city. That was where our mantis was going. He walked down the stairs, while people made way for him.

The mantis walked down to a large palace, shaped like an Aztec pyramid almost. Except this one was composed of practically dirt, while lights shone from windows. The mantis took a deep breath, calmed himself and strode up to the palace. He entered and walked into a massive throne room, except that there was a curtain surrounding the throne. To maids pulled it aside, revealing a tall mantis sitting at the throne, he nodded to the other mantis, who bowed.

"General Arzan, welcome home," the throne mantis said, standing up and spreading his arms. He was covered with jewelry and robes, with a large gold chain wrapped around his neck. Arzan rose to one knee as he said this.

"Emperor Coro, I have brought good news from the battle field," Arzan said.

"Very good, proceed," the Emperor responded sitting back.

"The bees have surrendered completely, and the hive was pillaged, the Bee Kingdom is yours," Arzan said.

"Very good, my friend very good," Coro said as he walked down the steps to face his general. He gestured Arzan to follow him, as they both walked out of the throne room. The servants pulled away the doors and bowed as the ruler walked past.

"What of the queen?" Coro asked.

"She as been arrested, we are awaiting you judgment," Arzan said.

"What do you suggest the sentence be?" Coro questioned.

"What?" Arzan asked surprised.

"I am asking you what you think the sentence should be," Coro repeated.

"Well, we could put her in prison, to prevent her from having any contact with the outside, or we could have her executed, as a sign of power," Arzan suggested.

"The execution of the queen could have a negative side, a rebellion of the bees is unlikely, but we might need her to conduct political issues," Coro stated.

"I have gone over their reports, they have no enemies with other insects, but they have no alliances either," Arzan said. Coro stopped for a second, and walked towards a picture of his grandfather: Emperor Narza, the one who brought the empire to life. He turned to his most trusted officer.

"Execution, when the moon reaches the center of the dial," Coro said, gesturing to a mirror in the center of the city.

"Very well, your majesty, and the method?" Arzan asked.

"Go on, use your imagination," Coro said as he walked away, waving his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"By decree of the great and powerful Emperor Coro, we have sentenced the queen of bees to death," the reader said atop a tower, really a mound of dirt. The bees, who were now refugees of the empire, huddled in the center, while the mantises watched. In the center on a large rock was the queen bee, which was tied by her hands, over a pit, filled with slithering hungry thread snakes. The queen looked over he people, young children and adults alike, who had sad eyes.

"Be strong my children, do not let these people hold you down," she said, Arzan who was watch the whole thing, shook his head in disgust, and giving the slitting motion with his thumb, to the executioner.

"Remember who you are and always remember m…….," the queen never had time to finish her speech, as the executioner cut the ropes, and she fell into the pit as the snakes hoarded over her. Arzan walked forward.

"Now, people of the Bee Kingdom, know this, the Mantis Empire runs a noble cause, to unite everyone together, and think of it this way, you are all playing a vital role in this story," he said," now, you must bow before the great emperor, as he is now your king." As he said, Emperor Coro strode into a balcony, overlooking the execution field, the mantises bowed before him, while the bees hesitated, but a crack of a whip brought them to kneel as well. Coro overlooked his people, and smiled.

"One more down," he sneered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the war room, commanders walked to and from tables, pointing to maps, and moving models around. The emperor sat on a throne, as Arzan spoke with him.

"The bees' resources are being used as we speak, and their metal mines are being employed," he said.

"Very good, but we must move on," Coro stated, standing up and walking to a nearby map.

"Where is the next territory?" he asked.

"Here," Arzan pointed to a dot.

"Oh, this should be interesting," Coro said, as he began to laugh. In the next room, and map making setting up a relief map, stabbed the Mantis flag on the bee hive location. He then reached over and drew lines to their next target, the ant colony.


End file.
